


[Podfic] All The Trappings Of Love

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen eventually. Clark just never anticipated it would be so loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All The Trappings Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Trappings of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96678) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Length:** 23:11

**File Size:** 25.3 MB (mp3) | 10.7 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104228.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104284.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted April 28th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/287126.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
